Algo que nem todos acreditam
by marryLOC
Summary: Durante a segunda guerra mundial, pode acontecer várias coisas massacres, assaltos, ataques, etc. Mas uma coisa que poucos pensam é que pessoas podem apaixonar-se, mas como essa paixão pode ocorrer? E que tipos de pessoas podem acabar por se apaixonar? (ezria).
1. chapter 1

**Olá!!! Tive esta ideia lendo o livro _Dunkirk,_ um dos meus favoritos livros e veio esta ideia enquanto lia as partes dos relatos dos soldados que sediam-se ao encanto das prostitutas em suas viajens.** **Espero que gostem!!!**

 _ **França 1 de setembro de 1943...**_

Estava a andar pelas ruas de Paris, França a procura de algum cliente. As outras mulheres falaram que em épocas de guerras é muito fácil arranjar clientes por preços altos, pois a maioria eram soldados, políticos, generais, daí para frente. Posso estar nessa vida a mais ou menos uns 3 anos. Mas mesmo assim ainda tenha poucas rendas para mim, já que meu "dono" arranca-me toda a renda que consigo, tenho um grande lucro pelo fato de ser jovem e saber o "jogo da sedução", vários rapazes procuram-me repetidamente por causa dos meus aspectos, mas na linguagem dos homens tenho muitas qualidades.

Continuei andando até que vi um bar que estava preste a fechar e vários homens com uniformes de soldados... _hora da sorte._ Cheguei mais perto e percebi que eram soldados americanos com uma pequena bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América bordado em seus braços direitos. Têm muitos soldados jovens, continuei olhando nos atraentes homens que estão a conversar em frente do bar, analisando um por um. Até que um que estava ao canto encostado na enorme vidraça do bar, com um aspecto desmazelado. Continuei a examina-lo até ele desencostar da vidraça e vir mais a frente até que a luz bateu em seu rosto aparecendo mais seus traços e meu Deus, ele é lindo. Seus olhos acredito que eram azuis chamativos, seus lábios eram indescritivelmente charmosos, seus cabelos eram encaracolados de cor escura. Este homem era um paraíso, seu corpo é bem definido, era bastante alto ou pelo menos para mim que sou muito pequena.

Todos os homens começaram a se despedir dos outros com acenos ou apertos de mão, quando vi que o sr. Charmoso estava caminhando sozinho na direção oposta aos outros, segui-o até duas ruas depois para por meu plano em ação.

 _Ezra_

Por mais que tenhamos chegado à França hoje, um dos países que mais gosto de vir, não consigo sentir-me feliz. Talvez seja pelo cansaço ou por descobrir que a mulher que supostamente deveria me amar e ser fiel a mim, estava a trair-me com alguém que considerava meu melhor amigo. Eu não sabia o que sentir, era para ela estar comigo agora, aqui. Meu plano era pedi-la em casamento em frente a _torre Eiffel_ , mas meus planos foram abruptamente tornados em pensamentos distantes.

Sentia que alguém estava a seguir-me, sabia que poderia me defender já que ando armado. Quando virei para trás vi uma mulher vestida em um vestido considerado inadequado, com saltos altos.

Parei no lugar em que estava e olhei para ela, que assim como eu, parou e lançou-me um sorriso sedutor, ela era atraente, com grandes belos olhos, lábios rosados, cabelos longos e uma pele que considero a mais delicada que já vi.

Aria: acredito que deves estar a procura de diversão, tão sozinho assim.

Falou continuando com seu sorriso sedutor e chegando mais perto de mim, até tocar meu peito coberto pelo meu uniforme. Aí que percebi, ela era uma prostituta, por isso está com essas vestimentas e toques inadequados.

Ezra: e-eu só estou a caminhar de volta para meu hotel, senhorita.

Aria: vamos, sei que quer um pouco de diversão, pelo menos hoje, pareces tão desanimado.

Falou a olhar-me nos olhos mordendo o lábio inferior. Meu pai havia-me alertado sobre elas, disse que elas podem simplesmente roubar-me durante a noite, se eu não for cuidadoso.

Parei um pouco para pensar e resumir meu dia, acredito que tenho todo o direito de divertir-me esta noite, apesar de ser traído estou muito tenso. Tenho muito dinheiro comigo, mas acho que preciso relaxar.

Aria: acredito que pelas suas feições estas a pensar.

Ezra: vamos ao meu hotel.

Falei pegando em sua mão e guiando-nos para a direção de minha estadia.

Chegando ao meu quarto, mal tinha fechado a porta e ela empurrou-me contra a mesma, beijando-me com avidez e segurando na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Retribui com a mesma intensidade sugando seu lábio superior com força, aproveitando que ela gemeu meti minha língua em sua boca. Continuamos nos mesmos movimentos por um momento, até que senti suas pequenas mãos em meus cinto para desabotoa-lo. Antes mesmo que nós dois percebesse, já estávamos na cama em completo estado de nudez comigo por cima dela.

Abri os olhos vagamente, mas logo fechei-os, apertando-os com força por tamanha claridade vinda pela janela. Estiquei o braço para abraçar Aria, mas instantaneamente do caloroso corpo dela, senti a frieza dos lençóis. Rapidamente abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor a procura da pequena estrutura de seu corpo, mas não tinha nem um sinal.

Logo após fazermos intensas 3 horas de sexo, começamos a conversar sobre nossas vidas, compartilhando várias coisas sobre nós mesmos e descobrindo a personalidade um do outro. Sentia uma grande conexão entre nós. Ninguém pode imaginar que uma mulher jovem como ela pode ter passado por tantas coisas. Começamos primeiramente falando nossos nomes e de onde viemos, mesmo que seja obvio de onde eu vim, ela também era americana que veio para cá, já que seu pai era um soldado "famoso", até então tudo era perfeito em sua vida até ter um ataque em sua casa que matou a sua mãe e irmão menor, somente Aria que estava no momento ao comércio que não foi uma vítima. Mas uma coisa que ninguém sabia era que o ataque foi armado pelo seu pai e a sua amante secreta, os mesmos que fugiram. Logo após o ataque Aria chegou em casa e pegou tudo que podia e começou a viver a partir do dinheiro que tinha guardado para seus estudos, mas meses depois o dinheiro começou a torna-se escasso e Aria foi morar nas ruas, em seus primeiros dias Aria descreve-los como os piores de sua vida. Até que um dia um homem começou a capturar todas as mulheres que estavam na rua, incluindo ela e leva-las para seu estabelecimento, que é um bar de _strippers,_ que segundo Aria é um dos lugares mais nojentos do mundo. Ela disse-me em lágrimas que eles primeiro violavam-nas para logo após ensina-las "truques sexuais", Aria tinha apenas 17 anos na época e era uma das mais novas desse lugar.

Contei-a toda a história de como perdi minha mãe muito cedo durante um assalto a minha casa e como era muito difícil conviver constantemente indo para conflitos que a maioria das pessoas morriam. Compartilhamos gostos muitos parecidos, para livros e música e como ambos tínhamos vontade de ser professores.

Levantei e a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar minha carteira, percebi que tinha 450 euros sumidos, então este foi o preço dela...Acordei para a realidade com a lembrança de um compromisso hoje daqui a algumas horas, é hora de começar a preparar-me.

 _ **4 semana depois...**_

 _Aria_

Estes dias não estou a sentir-me muito bem, toda manhã acordo e assim como todo alimento vomito, mas mesmo assim estou a engordar, não sei como isso está a ser possível. Desde o Ezra não tenho clientes, o meu "dono" colocou-me para trabalhar em seu bar de strippers, mas graças a Deus não preciso ir para cama com ninguém.

Com o meu estado de doente não estou indo trabalhar à duas semanas seguidas e o meu dono vem e viola de mim todos esses dias, dizendo que estou a pagar pelas faltas.

Hoje eu vou fugir para ir a algum médico, saber o que está a acontecer comigo espero que não seja algo grave, estar doente é algo que eu não preciso agora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Olá!!! Sempre quis tentar escrever/publicar uma fanfic, e agora é a minha tentativa.** **Não tenho uma das melhores escritas, então desculpe-me por algum erro.** **Espero que gostem!!!** **Obrigada por ler!!!**


	2. Costant Craving

**Olá!!! Desculpa!!! estive muito ocupada com a escola e o ballet que não tive tempo para quase nada. Então aqui está o segundo capítulo!!!**

 **xxx**

 _"Talvez um grande ímã puxe_

 _Todas as almas para a verdade_

 _Ou talvez seja a própria vida_

 _Que alimenta a sabedoria_

 _Para sua juventude"_

 **xxx**

Capítulo II

Colocando as minhas roupas antigas um óculos escuro e um cachecol, saí em direção ao hospital mais próximo. Nesses últimos dias meu dono está praticamente matando-me de tanto agredir-me e dizer que sou uma inútil que não consegue nada, eu mal conseguia olhar-me no espelho sem chorar pelas horríveis marcas de agressão.

Esperando na fila para ser atendida no hospital, olhando as várias situações das pessoas doentes ou feridas. A maioria das pessoas tinham ferimentos graves como: braços cortados, penas em carne viva, rostos queimados, pessoas feridas com tiros, entre outras situações piores. Eu era a pessoa que estava com a aparência mais razoável, mesmo pálida, com marcas roxas e de arranhões.

Vi uma criança sair carregada de dentro da sala em que eu era a próxima a entrar, o estado em que a criança se encontrava era mais do que instável, ela tinha uma bala enfiada na panturrilha e aparentava estar morta, acredito que era sua mãe ao lado de seu corpo chorando e gritando desesperada. A guerra era mesmo horrível.

"Aria Montgomery".

Acordei de meu trance, olhei e vi o médico me encarando, levantei lentamente ainda traumatizada pela situação que vi e entrei na sala.

 ** _1 semana depois..._**

Hoje está um dia ensolarado, com o céu na cor um azul intenso e pássaros a cantar. Mas para mim parece um dia chuvoso, com raios a cair e como se a população estivesse a espera do maior desastre natural.

Você deve estar perguntando-se "Por que está tão emotiva assim?", a resposta mais correta é resultado. Desde que peguei o resultado do meu exame, não foi porque deu positivo para uma grave doença ou peste letal, mas sim deu positivo para os sintomas de gravidez. O que significa que em pouco mais de 8 meses terei uma mini Aria ou um mini sabe lá quem. Já que só agora que vou começar a aceitar a realidade e tentar pensar em quem é o possível pai. Comecei a repassar o mês passado pela minha cabeça para pensar em um possível homem. _Os abusos de meu dono e seus capangas...Ezra._

Deus! Repassando aquela noite em minha cabeça não lembro-me de alguma vez, temos tido alguma atitude ou método de "segurança". Posso ter certeza de uma coisa, vai ser muito difícil conseguir achar o Ezra ou convence-lo a fazer parte de minha vida, ele tem um grande futuro pela frente e eu sou só...eu, sem nada. Tenho de começar a pensar em alguma solução para tirar meu bebê e eu daqui, porque não quero mais esta vida para mim e quero um futuro bom para o meu filho ou filha. E eu não vou desistir fácil.

Levantei-me e me olhei no espelho que tinha em meu quarto, levantei o vestido que eu estava a vestir e vi uma pequena protuberância no meu abdômen e inconscientemente, acariciei aquela área, meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, eu finalmente em muito tempo, vou ter um motivo para estar viva.

xxx

Hoje está um dia movimentado no bar de strippers, a grande maioria dos clientes posso reconhecer que são soldados, todos são jovens e com enormes sorrisos no rosto. Toda vez que eu olhava para a "plateia", procurava pelo Ezra. Eu sinceramente não sei o que iria falar para ele, mas sentia a necessidade de vê-lo.

Vi um outro grupo de homens entrarem, porém estavam com roupas casuais, não pareciam ser soldados. Entre eles pude enxergar um com cabelos encaracolados negros e sorriso brilhante, continuei a dançar enquanto disfarçadamente seguia-o com o olhar, vi ele sentar nos bancos ao redor do balcão onde tem o bar.

Ele estava a beber a sua bebida com a cabeça apoiada na mão, parecia cansado e pensativo. Daria tudo para saber o que ele estar a pensar. Continuei a dançar recebendo vários aplausos, sempre que fazia movimentos mais ousados, a música acabou e comecei a sair do palco, quando olhei para a direção de onde Ezra estava. Ele está a olhar para mim, saí o mais rápido possível dali.

Ezra

Fiquei paralisado a olhar para ela dançar, nunca fui do tipo de gostar de ficar olhando mulheres dançando seminuas, mas tinha alguma coisa na Aria que fazia-me ficar com olhos presos nela o tempo inteiro. A música parou e todos começaram a aplaudir, de repente seu rosto virou para a direção em que eu estava e ela saiu mais rápido do palco.

Levantei e comecei a segui-la, ela estava indo para o local mais isolado, abaixou-se e começou a vomitar. Cheguei mais perto dela e segurei seu cabelo para não suja-lo, ela rapidamente levantou o rosto cobrindo a boca, com um olhar de pânico.

Aria: oque você está fazendo aqui?!!!

Ezra: vi que você não estava muito bem e segui você.

Falei calmamente com medo que ela fique mais chateada que já está.

Aria: pois eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela falou isso e já não parecia chateada, parecia a beira de lágrimas, com seus lindos olhos brilhando.

Ezra: vamos voltar lá para dentro e conversar um pouco?

Perguntei com esperança que ela aceitasse sem protestar.

Aria: tudo bem.

Falou quase inaudível, assentindo levemente.

Fazia uns cinco minutos que estavam sentados na beira da cama de um dos quartos da casa de strippers, apenas encarando-nos até ela quebrar o silêncio de uma forma quase inaudível.

Aria: oque você veio fazer aqui? Digo no clube.

Ezra: sinto que precisava relaxar. – olhei para o rosto dela, vi um pouco de tristeza e logo realmente esclareci o que realmente vim fazer. – não, não vim dormir com ninguém. Somente queria umas bebidas.

Falei passando a mão no cabelo, frustrado e vi suas feições ficarem mais aliviadas.

Ezra: você não parece estar bem, sabe, pode conversar comigo se quiser.

Aria: é que parece que eu só cometo erros.

Ela falou isso quase inaudível com a voz sufocada, só aí que percebi que ela estava a chorar.

Ezra: oh meus Deus, não chores. – enchi de beijos a região de sua testa e cabeça. – se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para melhorar, por favor, diga-me.

Falei olhando em seus olhos esperando que eu sufoque essa tristeza.

Aria: eu sei que pode parecer idiota, mas eu me senti, em muito tempo, uma pessoa de verdade naquela noite com você. – ela falou enquanto não fazia contato visual e brincava com o primeiro botão da minha camisa. – eu senti que alguém importava-se comigo. Senti-me amada.

Falou a ultima sentença novamente de forma inaudível, agora me olhando nos olhos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sentia a necessidade de ajuda-la.

Ezra: Aria eu não sei o que dizer, mas se exista algo que eu possa fazer, eu farei.

Ela simplesmente abraçou-me, enterrando a cabeça em meu ombro. Passando alguns minutos na mesma posição, escutei ela suspirar e começar a deixar pequenos beijos no lado do meu pescoço. Sorri levemente, sabendo que ela lembrou o meu ponto fraco em momentos íntimos. Segurei um suspiro, distraído pelo prazer que ela estava a me dar.

Ezra: Aria...Aria, acho que não é uma boa ideia. – falei afastando-a levemente. – você está em um estado muito vulnerável, não quero que penses irei aproveitar-me disso.

Falei quando voltei a pensar de forma racional, assim que ela havia tocado o meu cinto para desabotoa-lo.

Aria: Ezra, eu quero isso e sei que você também quer. Então, por favor, faça isso por mim.

E isso foi meu consentimento para continuar. Fomos para o centro da cama e joguei por cima dela, beijando seu pescoço e sugando em pontos que lembro serem sensíveis. Ela gemia suavemente, jogando a cabeça para trás me dando mais acesso aquela área.

Ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa, quando terminou lançou-a para o outro lado do quarto. Olhei para ela e levei a mão até suas costas a procura do fecho do sutiã, ela assentiu sorrindo. Quando vi-a livre de seu sutiã, olhei para seus seios com desejo e abaixei a cabeça para sugar seu seio esquerdo enquanto massageava o direito.

Depois de um tempo entre beijos e chupões em vários lugares. Estávamos completamente nus no centro da cama comigo em cima dela.

Ambos gememos quando deslizei-me para dentro dela. Quase tinha me esquecido com ela era apertada, úmida e quente. Comecei a mexer-me assim que ela assentiu que podia iniciar, primeiramente devagar depois comecei a acelerar, até o momento em que ambos estávamos a ser bastante vocais. Subi minha mão o suficiente para massagear seus seios novamente e a outra direcionei entre nossos corpos, para massagear seu clitóris. Como resultado me minhas ações, comecei a sentir ela apertar suas paredes ao redor do meu membro, o que levou-nos a gemer.

Acelerei os movimentos em sincronia que seus gemidos ficavam altos e contínuos.

Ela virou nossos corpos, agora com ela em cima, ou especificando, no comando. Ela começou a mover-se de cima para baixo, com seus seios balançando de acordo com seus movimentos.

Aria: Ezra!!!

Gritou assim que atingiu seu orgasmo, o que consequentemente, causou o meu, gemi alto e expelir meu líquido dentro dela.

Logo após alguns segundos, ela rapidamente saiu de cima de mim e foi diretamente para o banheiro. Depois que ela terminou de vomitar, fui até o banheiro e a vi, abaixada encostada na parede do banheiro com o joelho agarrados aos seios. Sentei-me ao lado dela.

Aria: eu estou grávida. E é de você.

E foi aí, que a realidade me bateu, nós não havíamos pensado em algum método de proteger-nos, mas acredito que não dá para saber essas coisas tão rápido, certo?

Ezra: Aria, acredito que não dar para saber isso tão rápido.

Aria: mas eu sei disso a mais de uma semana!!! Deus, eu não sei o que fazer. Você nem se quer gosta de mim, nós nem somos pelo o menos namorados.

Ezra: não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem.

Abracei-a de lado.

O que eu falei não foi só para assegurar ela, foi para mim também.


	3. Fireproof

Boa leitura!!! Obrigada por ler!!!

XXX

 _Capítulo III_

 _"Talvez você seja à prova de fogo_

 _Porque ninguém me salva, baby, como você me salva"_

XXX

Estava sentada dentro da cafeteria, onde marquei de encontrar-me com Ezra.

Depois de nossa conversa naquele dia, eu tenho certeza de algo que eu já suspeitava. O Ezra é um verdadeiro cavalheiro gentil. Pode parecer coisa de contos de fadas, mas ele simplesmente conseguia se superar cada vez que nos encontrávamos. Gosto de lembrar nossa conversa sempre que sinto-me insegura.

 **FLASHBACK** :

 _Depois de um tempo quando ambos ainda estavam sentados no chão do banheiro, Ezra teve uma ideia que o fez pensar como ele poderia ajudar aquela mulher que parecia perdida._

 _Ezra saiu de seu lado, levantando e indo pegar um pedaço de papel ou pano. Enquanto Aria continuou sentada olhando para a porta onde Ezra saiu em direção ao quarto. Seu rosto ainda estava molhado e vermelho pelo choro silencioso e as lágrimas que ainda insistirão em cair._

 _Quando Ezra voltou ele estava com um pequeno pedaço de papel, onde havia um endereço anotado._

 _Ezra: sei que parece exagero, mas é a única forma em que pensei em ajuda-la._

 _Quando Ezra entregou o pequeno papel, Aria percebeu que era o endereço de um hotel de classe média, mas não era o de Ezra._

 _Aria: oque isso significa Ezra?_

 _Toda vez que seu nome saia daqueles lábios rosados, ele ia á Lua e voltava._

 _Ezra: Aria, não importa o que. Fuga!_

 _Quero que você e nosso bebê estejam seguros._

 _A medida que ele terminou de falar, um novo lote de lágrimas saia dos olhos de Aria. Nunca ninguém importou-se tanto com ela._

 _Eles estavam abraçados com os olhos presos aos do outro. Quando Aria ia abrir a boca para falar, a porta bruscamente foi aberta seguida de seu chefe entrando._

 _Como eles estavam no banheiro, não dava para enxerga-los. Então, Ezra saiu fechando a porta para que não enxergassem Aria._

 _"Está sozinho aqui? Estou a procura de uma de minhas putas."_

 _Ezra limitou-se ao máximo para não bate-lo, tinha de deixar Aria a salvo._

 _Ezra: se for uma mulher baixa, de olhos grandes e pele bastante branca. Ela acabou de sair._

 _"Merda, preciso dela para agora. Sabe onde ela possa ter ido?"_

 _Ezra simplesmente negou com a cabeça, não sabendo mais que desculpa dar._

 _Assim que o chefe de Aria saiu, ela saiu do banheiro com um olhar perturbado._

 _Ezra: por favor, encontre-me no café ao lado deste hotel. Precisamos resolver tudo isso. E fuja daqui agora._

 **FIM DE FLASHBACK**

Vi Ezra aparecer no final do quarteirão com seu uniforme militar.

 _E como ele ficava sexy._

Quando Ezra sentou-se na cadeira com um leve sorriso no rosto. Pude perceber que ele tinha enormes olheiras e o cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

Ezra: passei a noite em missão, se é isso que está a se perguntar.

Falou ele como se lesse minha mente, era algo incrível nossa conexão e nossa forma de parecer saber o que o outro estar a sentir com apenas um olhar.

Aria: bom, o que vamos fazer, em questão ao nosso bebê, Ezra. Eu não tenho condições de criar essa criança e eu parei de sair com medo do meu chefe achar-me. Ainda mais, você vive em missões, não sinto-me segura.

Ezra: isso era algo que queria falar, eu tenho que ir para a Grã-Bretanha ao fim do mês. Você não precisa preocupar-se com o hotel, tenho dinheiro mais do que suficiente para nós três.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a minha e acariciou-a com seu polegar. Senti um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo.

Eu simplesmente amo o jeito que ele sempre estar a preocupar-se, comigo e com o bebê. Ele é diferente. Tenho certeza que se fosse qualquer outro homem, já teria fugido.

Aria: Ezra, se você precisa ir para a Grã-Bretanha ao fim do mês, como vamos nos resolver?

pergunto com medo.

Ezra: Aria acalme-se. – falou apertando minha mão levemente e olhando-me nos olhos.- você poderá vir comigo ou você poderá ficar na França até o bebê nascer. Depende muito de como a guerra vai estar até lá.

 _A guerra_. Um fato contribuinte para nossa união. Não podia evitar sentir-me assustada. E se algo acontecer até o bebê nascer? E Se o Ezra morresse?

Aria: Ezra, acho que vou com você, sinto-me mais segura com você. – ele sorriu e retornou a acariciar minha mão. - Mas se você sente-se pressionado em fazer-me viver as suas custas, não faça-o.

Ezra: Aria, estamos nisso juntos. Eu não arrependo-me de nada. Então eu sugiro que nós sigamos juntos, em frente.

Sorri abertamente para ele.

 ** _11 de outubro de 1943..._**

Tínhamos acabado de sair de uma consulta para ver como está o bebê. Assim que soube que meu bebê estava saudável, foi um alívio. Tinha medo que depois de todo o mal que fizeram-me, ele talvez tivesse ficado prejudicado.

O Ezra está praticamente a criar-me. É ele que compra comida e outros suplementos necessários. Por mais que eu brigasse e insistisse que ele parasse com isso, ele sempre conseguia convencer-me.

Era a primeira vez que encontrávamo-nos desde aquele dia na cafeteria, já que ele estava constantemente em missão. Um dia sem ele e eu sentia que faltava uma grande parte de mim.

Ezra: sinto-me tão feliz por saber que nosso bebê está bem.

Diz ele com um sorriso radiante.

Ezra sempre parece animado quando falamos do bebê, ele será um ótimo pai. Já eu tenho dúvidas que eu vá ser uma boa mãe, minha mãe quase nem me dava atenção e meu pai dava-me só quando ele iria me apresentar para algum homem com um grande potencial financeiro. Lembro-me muito bem quando minha mãe parou de tratar-nos do mesmo jeito. Foi quando aconteceu a primeira traição da parte de meu pai, ela sempre estava saindo, nunca parava em casa. Mas mesmo assim eu amo-a muito, e dói pensar que por causa de uma traição tudo mudou.

Ezra: o que você está a pensar?

Perguntou Ezra ao pararmos em frente a um restaurante. Ele sempre olhando-me daquele jeito que só ele podia olhar, sempre com ternura, carinho e um brilho especial.

Aria: nada não.

Ezra: por favor, sei que há algo de errado.

Falou inclinando a cabeça para um lado com um leve sorriso.

Aria: tenho dúvidas. Compare você a mim, eu não tenho segurança alguma que vou ser uma boa mãe, e você, tem uma vida estável e sabe muito bem como tratar as pessoas, pincipalmente crianças.

 _Ezra_

Eu simplesmente achava adorável quando ela tinha suas pequenas crises. Tornou-se uma das minhas coisas favoritas observa Aria e estar sempre ao seu redor.

Ezra: Aria, você é uma das melhores pessoas que já tive o prazer de conhecer, se não é a melhor. Então, sempre que se sentir insegura venha conversar comigo. Aria, podemos no conhecer a pouco tempo, mas saiba que gosto muito de você e já amo com todo meu coração o nosso filho. E pretendo e gostaria de conhece-la melhor.

 _Achei que jamais iria ter a coragem de falar isso._

Puxei-a para o meu lado abraçando-a e lhe dando um beijo cheio de ternura na testa e esfregando meu nariz ao seu. Depois saímos abraçados lado a lado pelas ruas de Paris.

XXX

Nesse mesmo dia, estávamos em meu novo apartamento que eu havia comprado a uns 3 dias. Deitados lado a lado na cama do meu apartamento, conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, até que decidi perguntar algo que não conseguia parar de pensar.

Ezra: Aria, posso fazer uma pergunta, não se sinta na obrigação de responder somente responda se sentir-se confortável.

Ela sorriu e assentiu em seguida.

Ezra: como era a sua vida na prostituição?

Falo de forma direta e objetiva, porque sei que se eu tivesse a perguntado de forma cautelosa e calma, eu não teria coragem.

Vejo-a ficar tensa ao meu lado e apresso-me em falar.

Ezra: quero que fique segura que esteja confortável para falar sobre isso, caso contrário podemos esquecer essa pergunta.

Aria: não. Tudo bem, de qualquer forma sinto que preciso falar disso com alguém e, também, já que você quer conhecer-me melhor. Primeiramente, eu estava desesperada, eu não fazia ideia de o que sexo era, além do que o básico que minha mão havia explicado. Então, quando chegamos ao local que ele havia nos levado, ele primeiro levou a mim para o quarto. Lembro-me vagamente de quando um de seus capangas havia batido a parte de trás da minha cabeça e logo após isso eu ter apagado, porém quando acordei, entre minhas pernas estava tudo sangrando e minha saia estava toda rasgada junto às minhas roupas íntimas. – a esse ponto, eu já estou abraçando-a, enquanto ela se continha para chorar. _Que vontade de matar aqueles filhos da puta._ – depois de um tempo, parecia que eu havia me acostumado a fazer tudo aquilo, fingir que estava sentindo prazer, entretanto eu sempre amei dançar. Mas com aqueles homes que tinham mais de o dobro da minha idade, sentia nojo de dançar. Eu era uma das mulheres mais procuradas daquele lugar, por causa da minha idade e segundo eles meus olhares eram estonteantes. – ela fez uma pausa e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos seguido de outras, eu limpava suas lágrimas e abraçava-a mais forte. Eu também estava me segurando para chorar. – Eu sentia nojo, Ezra. Ainda sinto. Aqueles homens faziam tudo o que queriam comigo, tinha alguns que até batiam-me. Sabe quando foi a primeira vez que senti prazer? Foi apenas com você e foi o primeiro que se importou comigo.

Ezra: eu não fazia ideia, Aria.

Parecia que eu sempre sabia o que falar, mas agora, eu me sentia incapacitado e mudo.

Ela podia ter sofrido tudo isso sozinha até agora. Mas a partir agora, irei estar sempre aqui para protege-la.

 **XXX**

Obrigada Shanaly!!!

Agradeço por reparar o erro, como acabei de sair de ser liberada de uma cirurgia, acredito que ainda estou meio desatenta ao que estar a acontecer, só fui revisar o capítulo agora pouco.

E a história de Aria vai se desenvolver através de outras conversas com Ezra.

Agradeço!!!


End file.
